‘Leeone’ was found as an openly pollinated seedling in a group of Gardenia jasminoides ‘Daisy’ (unpatented) seedling plants being grown in Independence, La. The value of this new cultivar lies in its dense, upright, globose growth habit, dark green foliage color, and abundance of fragrant, double, white flowers. ‘Leeone’ has retained many of the outstanding attributes of its parent variety, in particular its tolerance of heat and disease, which makes it adaptable to culture in most of the Sunbelt States. As with the parent variety, the plant of this invention may be advantageously employed as a specimen appointment, in either formal or informal groupings, and is quite attractive in mass plantings. ‘Leeone’ serves well in foundation plantings and is adaptable for culture as a potted plant. ‘Leeone’ is responsive to pruning and training and may be maintained without an excessive amount of care. This plant is easy to care for and maintain in size due to its heavy branching and dense canopy. Its natural propensity to remain small to maturity makes it valuable for landscape uses in smaller home gardens which require plants that do not outgrow their intended mature dimensions.
Asexual propagation of the new plant by cuttings has been under Mr. Lee's direction and control in Independence, La. The new plant retains its distinctive characteristics and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction. The plant cannot be reproduced true from seed.